The Ghost Of You
by AmbroseBabe87
Summary: Dean Ambrose has it all a girlfriend and a great career. But what happens when it's all taken away from him. Does he stay and find out the truth or does he move on to the next life and leave his love behind? Rated for Mature for violence . Dean/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys and girls I got this idea for this story from watching the movie Ghost. I hope you enjoy. Please Review Thanks. **

Ryleigh and her boyfriend Dean had just moved to New York since Dean started his job for the police department a couple months ago. He had been in New York for a couple months and he finally convinced Ryleigh to move there with him. They have been together for 8 years and they really haven't made a full commitment to each other, but they both knew how they felt about each other. Ryleigh walked into their new apartment and smiled at Dean trying to put things together. She shook her head before going into theor bedroom and unpacking her clothes.

Dean walked into the room smiling watching her put her clothes away before walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her to him. She smiled rubbing his arms looking up at him "Sweetheart you know that we have to get as much of this done because you do have to go to work in a little while. " she said

"Don't really remind me that I have to work. I want to be here with you. " he said kissing her neck

"Baby I would love that but you know that you can't miss work like that. And it's not like I'm not going to be here when you get back. " she said moaning softly as he kissed her neck

"Okay I agree about work, but right now I just want to be inside of you for as long as I can be. " he said before turning her around and kissing her.

Ryleigh didn't have time to protest his wishes because he was already getting rid of their clothes and getting her onto the bed. They spent the next couple of hours making love before Dean had to get up and get ready for work. Ryleigh smiled watching him get ready knowing that he was probably going to have a late night. She put his T-shirt on and some pants before helping him get ready. Dean watched her as she fixed his tie and before he could thank her she had walked into the kitchen and made him his lunch.

He walked over to the counter smiling sitting down as she finished up his food. She smiled handing it to him before going around to him and kissing him slowly. He tried to deepen it when he heard a knock on the door before his partner Sami Callahan walked in "Hey Yo Ambrose. " he called out

"In the kitchen. " he said

Sami walked into the kitchen to see Ryleigh "Oh man I didn't mean to interrupt but we have to get to work before the captain hands US our ass. "

"Dude relax, plus my girlfriend here just got in today so I wanted to make sure that she was settled in first. " he said

"Oh this must be the lovely Ryleigh I have been hearing so much about. " He said looking her over "Damn Ambrose she is hot. Does she have a sister or something? "

"No she doesn't have a sister and keep your hands away from my girlfriend. " Dean said before introducing them "Sami this is my girlfriend Ryleigh. "

"Hey nice to meet you. " Ry said

"Likewise. You have and interesting boyfriend here. "

"Believe me i know it. " she said

"Hey I'm right here guys. " he said

"Dean don't you dare get mad. We are just picking at you now get your ass up and out the door so you can go to work. " she said

"Yes ma'am. " he said getting up

"Dude I like your girlfriend. " Sami said walking out the door

"I bet you do. " he said following him towards the door with Ryleigh right behind him. He turned around and looked at her "I love you. Lock the door behind me and I will call to check on you. " he said

"Okay. I love you too be safe please. " She said leaning up and kissing him which he returned.

Dean pulled away and walked out the door to follow his partner. Ryleigh smiled shutting the door and locking it before going back to unpacking her things. This was her first night in a new place and she was more than scared because she was alone, but she had Dean's number on speed dial just in case something happens. She knew that she had to do this alone because of his job, but she knew that he had to work, but little did she know that his job was going to have a moment of life and death.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next update to this story. Hope you enjoy it **

Sami looked around the mean streets of New York with his partner. Dean hasn't been on the job long but he has been a good friend of Dean's for years. He just watched the streets before looking over at Dean who had been watching his phone over the past two hours worrying about Ryleigh. Sami finally had enough "Dude just call her already." he said

"What are you talking about Sami? " he asked trying to play it off.

"Ambrose don't you dare try and play dumb with me. You know damn well that you have been watching your damn phone for the past two hours worrying about her. So grow some balls and call her already. " he said

"Sami if you must know I have been texting her and she is in bed sleeping until I get home which isn't until 6 am. " he said

"Not if I send you home now. " he said

"What? " he asked

"I'm sending you home early so you can spend some quality time with her. " he said

"Are you being serious right now? " he asked

"Very serious. In fact I'm taking you home right now. " he said

"Oh man thanks. Your the best friend anyone could have. "

"Yeah yeah. Just know that you owe me big time for this one. " Sami said

"Anything dude. " he replied

"I'm holding you to it. " he said as he drove towards Dean's apartment. Dean smiled looking out the window now he couldnt wait to get home to be with Ryleigh. It's weird that Sami wanted to take Dean's shift without complaining about it, but he wasn't going to say much about it. Sami pulled up in front of the building and watched Dean get out of the car. Dean thanked him again before going into the building and heading straight up to his place.

He got to the door and took out his keys and went to unlock it. Ryleigh heard something at the door and her first thought was someone was trying to break in so she sent a text to Dean before getting up and out of the bed grabbing his baseball bat and tip toeing into the living room. Dean open the door to the dark apartmentand was met with a baseball bat being swung at him. He groaned being hit with it just hear "My boyfriend is a cop and he will be here any minute so I suggest you leave now. " she said

Dean laughed "It's a good thing that I am home then. " he said

"Dean? " she said dropping the bat

"Yeah it's me. And by the way nice swing honey bunch. " he said getting onto his feet

"Oh baby. I'm sorry I thought that someone was trying to break in. Hell I sent you a text saying that someone was trying to get into the apartment. " She said rushing over to him

"Hey it's okay. At least you were trying to protect the house hold which is always a good thing. " he said kissing the top of head before going into the kitchen

"That doesn't make me feel any better. " she said grabbing some ice from the freezer "Wait a minute what are you doing home so early? "

"Sami decided to let me come home early to be with you. " he said

"That was nice of him but why didn't you call me to tell me that you were on your way home then? " she asked

"One I thought you were sleeping and two I just wanted to surprise you. " he said

"Well you did surprise me. " she said

"That's good. " he said removing the ice from his head an standing up

"What are you doing? " she asked

He didn't answer as he pulled her close to him leaning down and kissing her which she gladly returned wrapping her arms around his neck. He held her close to him before lifting her up and carrying her into their room as she wrapped herself around him. No matter how tired he was he would always put his needs ahead of his sleeping and she is what he needed at the moment.

***Meanwhile at the Station. ***

Sami was finishing up paperwork when another officer walked in talking on the phone. Sami looked up knowing that Rollins was a dirty cop, but never said anything to anyone because he wasn't something that he wanted to bring up. Rollins was upset that Ambrose was put with Sami. He hated the fact that he was taken off a case due to the captain putting Ambrose and Callihan on it. Seth was trying to cover up his tracks in the case because it led back to him, but he was having a hard time doing that because Dean was smart. Rollins watched from his desk as Callihan finished up before grabbing his things and walking out. Rollins got up and went to his and Ambrose desk looking for anythings that was going to lead back to him, but he couldn't find anything. When it couldn't find anything it just pissed him off. He knew that he had to do something drastic and he would have to do it fast.

Seth pulled out his phone and called his friend "I have a job for you to do. "

"What is it? " he asked

"it involves taking out two cops. And don't worry I will have all the details for you soon just know that it has to be done before we all go down. " he said

"Alright I will be in touch. "

"Good. " Seth replied hanging up the phone. He got up knowing that he had to do this weather anyone liked it or not.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long awaited update just trying to figure out how I wanted this chapter to go. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

It has been a few weeks since Ryleigh has been living in New York with Dean. She had to admit that she loved being there and she loved being in one spot with him instead of going from home to home. She enjoyed meeting some of his co workers. She loved the fact that they all were so welcoming to them. She bounced around the kitchen looking around it noticing that Dean had forgot his lunch and wallet so instead of calling him she decided that she would head down to the station and give them to him in person.

She didnt take much time to get ready as she just put one of her tank tops on and some jeans before heading out the door with his things in hand. She knew that he needed this stuff and she wanted to make sure that he got it. She walked down the road heading towards the station knowing her way around now that she had been there a few weeks.

*At The Station*

Dean and Sami were at their desks working on some much needed paperwork and they were also having to deal with the fact that Rollins have been acting like a complete jackass since Dean arrived. They both knew that he had issues dealing with the fact that the Captain had pulled him off the case. Sami looked at his partner and noticed that he was looking for something and he was having a hard time trying to find it. "Dude what the hell are you looking for?" He asked

"My wallet. I know I had it on me this morning." He said

"You didnt lose that damn thing did you?" He asked

"God I hope not and I cant seem to find it here." He said

"Have your tried calling the house to see if it was there?" He asked

"No not yet." He replied

"Maybe you should call home and see if its there." He replied

"Good idea if I wasnt already here with your wallet and lunch." Ry said causing both men to look over.

"Oh babe you didnt have to bring it down here for me. I would have came home to get it." He said

"Well I wanted to surprise you and bring it to you. Plus I needed to get out of the house before I went crazy." She replied as he walked over to her smiling.

"I understand that and im happy that you brought me some food and my wallet."he said

"Not a problem." She replied as he kissed her.

Rollins walked in madder than normal "Ambrose Callihan explain to me why your not out on the street?!" He shouted before looking and seeing the pretty blonde with Ambrose "im sorry miss you must be in need of something and I can help you with that."

"No Rollins she is with Ambrose. That is his girlfriend Ryleigh and the captain knows she is here." Sami replied

"She is with Ambrose? Really?" He asked thinking that it was a joke.

"Yeah Rollins she is my girlfriend." Dean replied as Ryleigh moved behind him

"Wow. Im sorry dude for being a dick before you really surprise me now in away I know why the captain likes your work. And Ryleigh im sorry for my outbrust in front of you just having a rough week." He replied

"Okay." Dean said looking back at Ryleigh who just nodded in return

"I have to get going I will talk to you two later." He replied before walking away.

Dean and Sami both had their brows raised in the manner trying to figure out what he was up to. Ryleigh watched the two of them before sitting down in Dean's chair since he wanted her to have lunch with him anyways. She didnt know what to do or think all she knew was that she was a little suspicious of Rollins.

*Meanwhile in another Office. *

Rollins was sitting at a table talking things over with another officer while he was wanting on his hitman to arrive. He looked up as the young sniper covered in tattoos walked into the room and smiled "You must be Randy Orton." He said

"Yes I am. And you must be Rollins that my father has told me so much about. What can I do for you?" He asked

"I have a job for you which involves you killing another for me to get what I want." He replied

"And who is the target?" Randy asked

"His name is Dean Ambrose you passed him coming in. He is the one I want taken out." Seth replied

"Alright. Its going to cost you 50 grand for the job to be done." He replied

"Money is not a problem." Seth said

"Sir what about his girlfriend?" Asked Corbin

"There is a female involved?" Orton asked

"She isnt apart of the job. I just found out about the girlfriend today." Seth replied

"Well then looks like I have my job cut out for me and I am going to have to plan this just right. Maybe get in lucky with the girl." He said

"I dont care what you do to the girl after the job is done I just need him out of the way and from everyone I have talked to they tell me your the best." Seth said

"Okay. When are you wanting the job done?" He asked

"I will message you when its time for the job to be done. I feel like I have to cover my bases and become friends with the prick so no one suspects that it was me that killed him and dont worry you will have your money just as soon as im ready for the job to be done." He said

"Sounds good." Randy replied

"Great. I will be in touch." Seth said shaking his hand

Randy just nodded as he let go of his hand and walked out the door. He went threw the station and saw his target and the cute blonde girlfriend of his. Maybe he wouldnt hurt her maybe he would be the one to help pick up all the pieces once is said and done. He just walked out of the station without anothe word from anything or anyone. Rollins on the other hand was smirking and smiling because he was in full action of making his plan work out.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the latest update! Hope you enjoy it.

Ryleigh was making sure dinner was done since were having some of Dean's co workers over for dinner. She didnt have time to ask who all was coming so she just had to be sure that she made enough food. She had everything still warming on a low heat before running to the bedroom and changing into something nice. As she was doing that Dean and Sami walked into the apartment joking and goofing off.

"Dude come on you know that hooker wanted to be all over your dick." Sami said

"Well she can want all she wants because I am a very satisfied man at home." He replied setting his stuff

Sami laughed before smelling something amazing "What is that amazing smell?" He asked

"That must be the dinner Ryleigh is cooking for tonight." He replied

"Speaking of Ryleigh where is she?" Sami asked

"I dont know. Why dont you wait here and I will go she where she is." He replied

Sami nodded sitting down as Dean went towards the bedroom. He opened the door walking in still not seeing her. He heard her in the bathroom and smiled walking back out to the living room. Sami looked up at him as he told him that she was in the shower. Sami nodded as they sat down and talked things over about that. Ryleigh out of the shower and got dressed smiling hearing Dean and Sami fussing about a video game. She walked out of the room "Boys you really need to start playing nicely or you dont play at all." She said

"But Ry...Dean started it." Sami said

"Bright Eyes that is not true." He said

"I dont care if it is true or not. You both need to stop fighting. In fact you both need to get off your asses and get ready right now." She said

"But." They started

"I dont want to hear any buts. Now get moving and Dean if you dont do what I just said your not getting any for a month." She said

Dean jumped up off the couch and went into the room and got ready as Sami walked into the guest bedroom laughing. Ryleigh smiled as she went back into the kitchen to finish up dinner. She looked at the time before taking it out of the oven. As she set it on top of the stove when Dean walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her holding her close. She smiled leaning back against him "Hey there handsome." She said

"Hey beautiful." He replied

"You cleaned up nice and fast too." She said

"Well I wanted to be looking nice for my woman and I have yet gotten welcomed home yet." He said looking down at her

"You havent huh?" She asked looking up at him

"No." He replies

"Oh baby I am sorry. How about I fix it now." She asked turning around his arms putting her arms around his neck

"I would like that very much." He said holding her close

She smiled leaning up and kissing him. Dean returned the kiss bringing her close to him as she had her fingers in his hair. They were midway into their kiss being deepen when Sami walked out and cleared his throat which caused them to pull apart. The guys helped Ryleigh make sure that everything was put out and ready.

*During The Dinner Party*

Ryleigh had been talking with Jamie and some of the other girls that were dating some of the other cops. As she was talking Rollins walked in with Corbin and Orton walked in since the captain thought it was a good idea to invite them. Rollins looked around knowing that he had to play good guy and be friends with someone that he couldn't stand the man. He walked over and smiled as the captain talked "Rollins glad you could make it." Captian James replied

"Sorry I am late sir but Corbin wanted to bring his friend Orton along. Nice place you have here Ambrose." He replied

"Thanks. Its not much but Ryleigh makes more of a home than anything." He replied

"Women are the best when it comes to things like that." He said "Speaking of women where is that lovely girlfriend of yours Ambrose? " he asked

"She is actually talking with Jamie." Sami replied handing Dean another beer

"Well I would love to talk to her. So I can introduce her to Corbin and Orton here." Seth said

"Wait a second and I will get her." Ambrose replied not completely trusting Rollins.

"So Sami how are things?" He asked

"Good." He said seeing Dean walking back over with his arm around Ryleigh

Seth smiled and nodded before looking at her "Hello again Ryleigh." He said sweetly

"Hi." She said

"You are looking very beautiful tonight." He said

"Thank you." She replied

"Oh sweetheart you dont have anything to worry about. I am here to say I am so sorry for my outburst at the station the other day and I wanted to meet Baron Corbin and his friend Randy Orton." Seth replied

She looked at the two men and nodded "Nice to meet you both." She replied feeling Dean's grip getting tighter around her.

"You too bright eyes." Randy said kissing her hand

"Ambrose you never told us you had such a beautiful girlfriend and that she lives with you." Corbin said

"Sorry but we have never really talked since you are Rollins partner." He said as Ryleigh put her hand on his chest trying to keep him calm

"Well we are wanting to change that if you will allow us too." He said

"Really?" Dean asked

"Yes Ambrose. I know that I havent been the best person to be around but I am willing to try and start fresh if you are." Rollins said holding out his hand

Dean was hesitant at first but he slowly shook the other mans hand. "Im willing to try." He replied

"Great." Rollins said with a laugh

Ryleigh watched them for a second before smiling a little before she noticed that Orton hadnt taken his eyes off of her. She leaned into Dean more trying to feel safe when he felt her do that he held her tighter to him. He knew her better than anything and he knew that she must have been feeling a little uncomfortable. Dean wasnt going to make a scene in front of everyone so he just held her.

After the party ended and everyone was leaving Dean and Sami were actually getting along with Rollins and Corbin. Ryleigh was happy that they were getting along but she just had a bad feeling about something but she was just going to let it go because she didnt want to seem like an overbearing girlfriend when she was trying to protect. She was cleaning up the kitchen when she heard someone walk in and she turned around seeing it was Orton and he was carrying plates "Where would you like me to put these?" He asked

"Right here on the counter and you didnt have to do that I would have gotten them." She replied

"No ma'am. I was raised to help clean up plus I would like to help if you dont mind." He replied

"Only if your sure." She said with a small smile

"I am positive." He said as he sat the plates down on the counter and going to get the rest.

Ryleigh smiled as she started washing dishes as he brought the last of them and helped her clean up the kitchen. She smiled as they made small talk and she never understood why she felt uncomfortable around him. He was a verh sweet and kind person and she must have been overreacting about things when it came to her first judgement on him.

After they finished the kitchen they walked out just in time to see Rollins and Corbin getting ready to leave. Orton kissed her hand before following his friends out the door. Dean smiled as everyone lefted and he shut the door going over to Ryleigh and wrapping his arms around her holding her close. She smiled leaning back against him and looking up.

"So how do you think the party went?" She asked

"Great. Now its time for me to spend some quality time with you." He said picking her up

"Dean." She squealed as he walked her into the bed room and set down on the bed. They made loved for the next couple of hours before falling asleep in each others arms with not a car in the world.


End file.
